


and i feel warm

by pellow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, there's barely any plot I just wrote this so they could kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellow/pseuds/pellow
Summary: Jisung thinks Renjun is really pretty, and maybe wants to kiss him too.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	and i feel warm

**Author's Note:**

> title from girl x friend by EXO
> 
> rensung actually think they're me, always calling each other cute 🙄 this is the result of that lol

“Donghyuck hyung and Jaemin hyung are really cute together,” Jisung says.

“Yeah, but they're so dumb. They act like boyfriends already, so I don't know why they don't just make it official,” Renjun replies. 

They're sitting on the grass of an old unused baseball field, watching the sun go down. The sun is just starting to set, the sky a clear blue transitioning into a pale yellow. A slight breeze blows through the air, the summer heat being replaced by an autumn chill. Jisung still feels the warmth of summer though, with Renjun right next to him. 

Renjun whips his head and looks at Jisung with wide eyes. “Oh my god, did I tell you they almost kissed?”

Jisung pouts a little, “Jaemin hyung didn't mention anything to me.”

“It's probably because he was embarrassed,” Renjun says, a mischievous smile on his face.

“You know how they went to the movies last Friday right?” There's a glint in Renjun’s eyes as he talks, clearly delighting in the misfortunes of Donghyuck Lee. “Well, apparently Jaemin put an arm around Donghyuck, and they were basically cuddling throughout the whole movie.”

Renjun is now talking animatedly with his hands, and Jisung notices the sleeves of Renjun’s hoodie are covering his palms, leaving only his fingers peeking out. It’s really cute. Jisung fights the urge to say so. 

“And then halfway through the movie, Donghyuck said he could feel Jaemin go in for a kiss, but Donghyuck totally swerved him!” Renjun laughs, throwing back his head, eyes turning into crescents.

Jisung groans, wincing and covering his face, imagining the embarrassment. “Poor Jaemin hyung.” 

“Eh well, Jaemin was being a coward anyway trying to kiss him in a movie theater,” Renjun tuts, shaking his head. “Anyway, those two idiots are obsessed with each other, they'll kiss eventually.”

Jisung’s thoughts wander off, and if he was with anyone else, he would probably just keep them to himself. Jisung has had his fair share of confused faces and dismissive comments towards the ideas that come out of his head. Even Chenle, who Jisung tells everything to, makes fun of his nonsensical thoughts from time to time. (Which is probably a good thing, to be honest.)

Renjun on the other hand, never judges Jisung or fails to entertain even Jisung’s wildest of questions. Maybe that’s why Jisung likes him best. 

Jisung picks at the grass by his feet as he muses, “I wonder how people know when it's the right time to kiss someone.” 

Renjun thinks for a second, “I feel like you can usually tell when someone wants to kiss you, then it’s up to you whether to accept it or not.”

Jisung looks up between his bangs to look at Renjun, “When do _you_ know when to kiss someone, hyung?” 

“Me?” Renjun’s eyebrows go up a little bit and he pouts as he thinks. 

Jisung's eyes go straight to Renjun’s lips. Renjun's upper lip has a little natural pout to it, and it's more noticeable than usual because Jisung is looking at him from the side. It’s really cute.

“You just, _know_. Like, there's a sort of energy in the air.” 

Jisung’s expression is blank and Renjun laughs. “I know it sounds super corny, but trust me you'll know when it finally happens to you.”

“Hyung…” Jisung whines, pushing Renjun away slightly as his cheeks heat up. Renjun didn't have to subtly bring up the fact Jisung still hasn't had his first kiss yet. 

Jisung pulls his hood up and buries his face in his hands, trying to cover up the blush he can feel appearing. 

Renjun laughs loudly, “Don’t worry Jisungie.” He throws an arm around Jisung’s shoulder, bringing him into a half hug. Their knees are touching now, and the warmth of Renjun’s body makes Jisung’s cheeks even warmer.

Jisung tries to distract himself from his now rapidly increasing heartbeat and looks down, focusing on the hole in the knees of Renjun’s ripped jeans. He wonders if he could completely cover it with only one hand. He easily wraps his hand over the exposed skin of Renjun’s knee, and Jisung thinks he could cover it with just his palm if he tried. 

“Besides,” Renjun adds on, “since you're older, your first kiss will probably be pretty good because the other person will know what they're doing.” 

Jisung lifts his head to look at Renjun. “Why? Was your first kiss really bad?” 

“Hmm, it wasn't bad per se, but it was unexpected.” Renjun chuckles as he pulls on the strings of Jisung’s hoodie. “That's the opposite of what I just said earlier, but to be fair I did say _usually_ , so.” 

“You didn't want to be kissed?” 

“I mean, I liked them, it just happened really fast and it took me by surprise.” Renjun looks up to the sky, “I guess for my first kiss I would've appreciated a heads-up,” he says thoughtfully. “Just cause, you know, it's the first.” 

Jisung nods, furrowing his brow a little bit as he thinks. “Yeah that makes sense. I don't like surprises that much either. Unless it's like a birthday party or something.” 

Renjun smiles at Jisung’s comment and pats Jisung’s cheek, a gesture that says, _You're so cute._ Something Renjun says to Jisung a lot. 

Jisung feels his heart speed up again. Renjun just has the prettiest smile.

“For me, first kisses aren’t like this grandiose thing, but for some people they're important,” says Renjun. “So I never initiate kisses with someone if I know they haven't had their first kiss yet.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, because I've already had my first kiss, and if it's theirs, I wouldn't want to rush them or anything.” 

Renjun gives Jisung a meaningful look, but Jisung can't quite read what’s in his eyes. Renjun is always thoughtful and his eyes always reflect that, but Jisung isn't always sure if those thoughts are directed at him. 

The sun is now right in the middle of setting, casting bright saturated rays of pink and yellow across the sky. 

Renjun looks at the multicolor sky, taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh, “The sky’s so pretty today.”

“Yeah,” Jisung agrees, but he’s not looking at the sky. 

Jisung is looking at Renjun, the way his hair falls perfectly across his forehead, his pretty eyes, pretty nose, and pretty lips. Sitting here with Renjun, Jisung feels like time has stopped for a bit, and the sun has perfectly lined up its golden rays to glow on Renjun just for Jisung to see. Renjun is just _so pretty_. And Renjun is always _so nice_ to Jisung. Even when Renjun teases him, there’s no malice in his voice or in his eyes. Renjun always knows how to say the right things to make Jisung feel okay.

“Renjun hyung,” Jisung says softly.

Renjun turns to look at Jisung, “Hm?”

“Can I—Can I kiss you?” 

Renjun blinks and then softly smiles. He nods and Jisung feels like his heart is going to burst. 

Renjun shifts to sit face Jisung and lifts his hands to cradle Jisung’s face. He leans in, asking breathlessly, “Is this okay?”

Jisung answers by closing the gap between their lips as he wraps his arms around Renjun’s waist.

Jisung can feel Renjun’s smile at first and then it’s just a soft warm pressure against his lips. 

Jisung can hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest, heat spreads from Renjun’s hands to the rest of Jisung’s body, making him feel lightheaded. There’s electricity in his hands and feet, a tingling feeling that makes him squeeze Renjun closer to him. He can feel Renjun’s breath tickling his cheek. 

The kiss stays chaste and when Jisung realizes he hasn't been breathing, he pulls away, but keeps his hands around Renjun’s waist. Jisung feels like he could fly, his mind hazy and he can only think about Renjun's lips, Renjun’s touch, and the way Renjun is looking at him like he's the only person in the world.

After a few seconds, Jisung’s mind finally catches up to him and he registers what just happened. 

_Oh my god, I’ve just had my first kiss_ , Jisung buries his face in Renjun’s shoulder.

“Ah Park Jisung, you're so cute.” Renjun says fondly, teasing. Normally that would make Jisung even more embarrassed, but Jisung can feel Renjun’s heartbeat against his chest, beating just as fast. 

Jisung is trying to calm his heart down but it only seems to be getting faster. He wants to kiss Renjun again, but he already used up all his courage. 

Jisung lifts his head up and looks at Renjun. Renjun’s cheeks are tinged pink and Renjun is looking at Jisung like he wants to kiss Jisung again too. The air between them feels palpable and he has tunnel vision only for Renjun. 

_Oh, so this is what Renjun hyung was talking about,_ Jisung thinks, just as Renjun leans forward again to capture Jisung’s lips. 

It’s open mouthed this time and Jisung doesn't really know what he's doing but he tries to copy Renjun’s movements. Jisung feels high on serotonin and all his thoughts melt away until Renjun is the only thing on his mind. The kiss is warm and Jisung’s heart is so full he feels like at any moment he could explode. Jisung can’t help but smile and he feels Renjun smile back against his lips. 

Renjun pulls back and Jisung’s lips feel a little bit cold with Renjun’s lips gone. Renjun’s eyes are sparkling and he gives Jisung another peck on the lips. Jisung’s eyes widen a bit at the unexpected peck and Renjun laughs, throwing his arms around Jisung’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug. 

“Park Jisung, you are so, so, so cute!” Renjun exclaims, like it’s something he can’t stop himself from saying. 

Jisung smiles into Renjun’s shoulder, too embarrassed to reply. 

Renjun lets go of Jisung and reaches up to squeeze his cheeks together, making Jisung look like a puffer fish. 

“What am I gonna do with you, if you’re this cute?” Renjun says fondly. “You can’t go around asking people to kiss you like that Jisung, I don’t think anyone could refuse.”

 _Go around asking people? Is that what he thinks this is?_ Jisung grabs Renjun’s wrists and removes Renjun’s hands off his cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Renjun says, seeing Jisung’s serious expression. 

“Hyung I—” Jisung takes a deep breath and tries to speak with as much sincerity as possible, “I only want to kiss you, hyung.”

Renjun doesn't say anything for a second and Jisung starts to regret telling Renjun how he feels, because what if Renjun doesn't want to be his friend anymore? What if things get awkward between them? They're in the same friend group and they hang out together all the time, that's going to be so weird for the rest of their friends too. Is Jisung going to have to start avoiding Renjun? Wait what’s going to happen to their group chat, is Jisung going to have to leave, will _Renjun_ leave? Jisung doesn’t want Renjun to leave, he doesn't want to stop being friends, he doesn't want to avoid Renjun, he likes Renjun too much and—all of Jisung’s thoughts stop when he sees Renjun give him the brightest smile Jisung has ever seen. 

“I only want to kiss you too, Jisung.” Renjun says quietly, pink dusting his cheeks. It’s so, so cute and this time Jisung can’t hold himself back. 

“You’re so cute, Renjun hyung.”

Renjun blinks and looks away with a flustered expression, further proving Jisung right. 

_Ah, Renjun hyung is so cute._ This time, Jisung laughs instead of voicing his thoughts, not wanting to tease Renjun _too_ much.

“I really mean it, you know,” Jisung says, looking into Renjun’s eyes. “I really like you.” 

Renjun’s eyes are soft as he smiles back. “I really like you too, Jisung.”

“So…” Jisung looks down at his hands that are still holding Renjun’s, “are we dating now?”

“Hmm, lemme think.” 

Jisung whips his head up and Renjun laughs at his shocked expression, “Of course, you big dummy.” 

They smile at each other, hands linked together, hearts beating fast. The sun is almost gone, the sky an intense orange fading into deep violet. The air is colder now without the heat of the sun, but Jisung feels so warm. And with Renjun by his side, Jisung thinks he'll always feel warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know what i mean about renjun's upper lip go watch renjun's fools cover and look closely, you're welcome 
> 
> also i actually have no idea why I made the other ship nahyuck it was just the first thing that came to mind sdjfakl
> 
> ty for reading!!! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/peIIow) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/peIIow)


End file.
